


Don’t Forget Me, Baby Blue

by StrangeShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance’s should just be friends, Allura isn’t over Lotor, Amnesia Lance, Bisexual Lance, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, PINING KEITH, oblivious lance, pining Kinkade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeShipper/pseuds/StrangeShipper
Summary: The paladins awake in a hospital after a hard battle. They’re met with their families and warm smiles.But what if a certain blue boy doesn’t remember the battle? What if he doesn’t remember being in space at all?Keith finds it hard to reach out to Lance. He knows he has to do something, all the others have been trying hard to comfort the broken boy but he only ever comes out of his hospital room. While Keith struggles to reach out to Lance, Allura struggles with the idea of feelings for Lance and Ryan struggles with keeping Lance together when his friends aren’t there. Why does Ryan feel responsible for the blue eyed boy? Why does he want to protect him?





	Don’t Forget Me, Baby Blue

 

My eyes flutter open and closed. The bright lights above me hurt my head so I squeeze my eyes to try and block it out. But when I hear my family roaming around me I snap my eyes open. 

“Where....Where am I?” I ask slowly, looking around the room at familiar faces that I have a feeling I’ve missed. My eyes land on Mama. Her chocolate eyes soft and her hand warm as she holds mine. “You’re in the hospital hon. The battle....did some damage. Did a lot of damage. How are you feeling?” I gulp. Battle? Damage?

”What battle?” I ask, confused about my situation. I see my Mama get choked up. I watch, still confused, as my Dad holds her and she cries into his shoulder. I meet the sad eyes of my siblings. Marco holds his sleeping wife next to him on a couch. Their two children cuddled up next to them. Marco has tears in his eyes but they don’t fall. I haven’t seen him cry since Abuelo passed away. 

Luis stands against a wall, he is already crying. It’s soft and silent because he covers his mouth. The only way I can tell he’s crying is by the tears rolling down his cheeks and the shuddering of his body. 

Rachel runs over to me. She has huge tears streaming down her face. I see she’s wearing my jacket again. “Lance! You remember us right? You remember me right?” She hugs me tightly which hurts really bad but I’m just happy someone is here. “I remember you Rachel. How could I forget you?” I ask. Rachel just shudders into my chest. She’s my older twin but she’s always been smaller than me. Her long curly hair falls over my shoulders and I rub her back. “I’m so happy you’re back Lance. We’ve missed you so much.” I pull her back. 

“What do you mean? When I was at the garrison?” Mama reaches over, done crying, “She means while you were up in space.” I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. I was in space? There was a battle? I don’t remember any of it? Then I realize how absurd that sounds and I laugh out loud. “Wow guys you almost got me. Good job the crying really sold it!” I chuckle again but quickly stop when I see the serious looks on my family’s faces. “We’re not joking mijo.” Mama says quietly. I feel something in me break, “What happened? How did I go into space- Why did I forget it?” I start shouting, “Why is this happening to me? The last thing I remember is sneaking out of my dorm in the Garrison? What the hell happened Mama?” Rachel rubs my back, trying to calm down. 

Just then I realize who else is in the room. “I think you need to talk to your friends. They were up there with you. They’ll tell you what happened because we weren’t there. Once you feel better you should see them.” Veronica says before walking out of my hospital room. I catch Marco’s eyes. He’s got the brown of our mother. “Ignore her. She’s just sad about what’s happened. She was very worried.” I nod understanding. Veronica’s always been a bit cold. It’s part of her charm. 

“Can I go to them now?” I ask, “My friends I mean.” Mama nods reluctantly, “Do you feel up to it?” I nod, “Good. Hunk and Pidge went up there. They know what happened.” I gape at my mother, “Hunk and Pidge went into space with me?” She pats my back and helps me up. “Yes. Many others too. I’ll get someone to escort you to Hunk and Pidge. I look back to my mother who pushes me out of the room. A man stands outside my door holding a blaster to his chest. He’s dressed in the usual orange uniform for the Garrison. He looks down at me and analyzes me for a second. 

“I’ll take you to the Yellow and Green Paladins.” He says in a monotone voice. As I follow his lead I trace my fingers on the cold walls. Who are the yellow and green paladins? What does that mean? Are they Hunk and Pidge? Is that who he means. “You mean Hunk and Pidge?” I ask. The man turns to me and I meet his dark eyes, “So you really don’t remember?” I shake my head and I can feel the tears spring up. I was in space! Yet I don’t remember it. Why do I feel like I’m trying to miss something that I can’t remember? 

“Yes. I can’t call them that so informally but yes. We are going to them Blue Paladin.” I quirk a brow. The man chuckles a bit, “You’re a big important paladin too you know.” I access this man. He only looks about two years older than me. He has chocolate eyes, brown skin and curly short brown hair. “My name is Lance.” I say as I cross my arms. The man smiles, “My name is Ryan Kinkade. Most people call me Kinkade.” I nod and then smile, “I’ll call you Ryan. You can call me Lance.” Ryan turns to look at me with an alarmed look on his face. 

“That’s too informal! I’ll call you the Blue Paladin or Mr. McClain!” I roll my eyes, “And I won’t andwer. My name is Lance. If you want to respect me, respect my real name.” Ryan nods, a little surprised. We walk in silence for a bit and I can’t shake the feeling of missing someone. Who am I missing? 

“Lance!” A voice from behind me calls out. I to see a boy jogging to see a boy with long dark hair jogging towards me. He looks about my height and age. Maybe a little older. I feel a tug in my heart. Do I know this person? I can sense Ryan stopping and turning too. When the boy reaches me he pants and grips my shoulders, “I’m sorry I haven’t been able to talk to you but everything with the galra has been so chaotic!” The boy apologizes and while he  genuine I’m too confused.

”Sorry. Who are you?” I can see something break in his eyes. Something snaps. His hands fall limp to his sides and his mouth sets into a frown. “No....It’s not true. They said it might be but I didn’t beleive it! Lance tell me your joking! Tell me this is one of your pranks!” The boy exclaims and holds onto me, making me wince in pain. “I’m sorry I don’t know who you are-“ The boy’s eyes flash, “No no no no.....” his grip tightens and I have to bite my lip to keep from exclaiming. 

“That’s enough.” Ryan demands from my side. His glare is fixed on the boy. For a minute I think neither of them are going to break but the boy lets go of me and turns to walk away. With one solid glance he walks off his face crumbled with pain. 

Ryan starts walking again and I reach out to him. “Who was that?” He sighs, “Someone I can’t figure out how close they are to you.” I tilt my head at that, “What do you mean?” Ryan looks away with a serious look in his eyes. “You two didn’t talk much when you all arrived. But everyone could see the tension between you two. I think you’re closer than you let on.” I listen to his words in my head over a picture of the boy breaking down. Obviously we were close. Right? 

“But what’s his name?” I press. “Keith. His name is Keith.” That’s where I blacked out. 


End file.
